1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an eyeglass structure; in particular to an eyeglass structure having flexible temples.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of computing devices, daily lives and work has become more convenient. However, these computing devices damage the eyes, and in addition to effects of the environment, more people are having problems with eyesight, such that eyeglasses have become necessary tools in their lives. Given that eyeglasses are tools users come directly in contact with, the comfort and fitness of eyeglasses are very important. The temples to be worn on the ears of users are in particular an important factor affecting the level of comfort.
In order to increase the comfort for users, the structure and material of the temples of typical eyeglasses are chosen to reduce the overall weight. Therefore the structures of most temples use a plastic layer to enclose a metal strip to form temples that are light weight and flexible. Of the metals, titanium is the most suitable material, so many temples of eyeglasses are made of titanium.
However, given that the usage of titanium greatly increases the production of the eyeglasses, and in order to prevent an overly thick plastic layer from affecting the flexibility of the metal strip, the temples produced are slim and light such that when being worn, the temples are easily displaced or detached due to movements of the user or external collisions. Moreover, the temples cannot securely adhere to the ear portion of the user, possibly leading sliding of the hard plastic layer and friction between the temples and the ear portion of the user, damaging the skin of the ear portion or affects the focus between the lenses and the eyes of the user, which creates dizziness and discomfort.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.